Question: How many obtuse interior angles are in an obtuse triangle?
Explanation: By definition, an obtuse triangle contains one obtuse interior angle. It cannot contain more than one because an obtuse angle has measure greater than 90 degrees and the sum of all the interior angles in any triangle is 180 degrees. Thus, there is $\boxed{1}$ obtuse angle.